Everything Opposite
by cullensistersalicebella
Summary: This is almost excatly like twilight but I have it switched up alot in some thing like the charachters and where they live please R&R Thanks


**Alexandria was not your typical 13 year old girl. She never fit in or had amny friends. She was the typ of girl who sat in a corner and cried. Until She met David. The love of her life. But what happens when she finds out he is different from others?**

"Alexandria!" I hated when my mother called me by my first name

"Get down here now, or you will miss your plane!"

I walked down the stairs. I was going to stay with my father for a few years.  
he lived in La Push. Wierd enough he is part of the local tribe down there.  
I grabbed my sutecase and headed to the door.

"You really want to go?" My boyfriend Jake asked.

"Yeah of course I do I haven't seen him in years." I told him.

"I'm sorry." I gave him one last kiss and walk into the plane loading dock.  
I walked down the isle until I found my seat. I stuffed my carry on item overtop of my seat and sat down. I grabbed my phone. *One new message from Jake* -Hey babe I'll miss you lots don't forget about me Jake.* I close my phone and a tear runs down my cheek.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I woke up and realised we were about to land so I grabbed my earpluggs and put them in. When I walked out of the plane I stumbled but stayed upright.  
I walked over to the luggage piles. I found my bags and walked over to my Dad waiting for me.

"Hey Alex, how was the flight?" My dad was never the one for long conversations.

"Um okay I guess." I told him.

We headed to his truck. It was an old black ford pick up and had black leather seats.  
We finally got back to La Push. When we got to the house I grabbed my things out of the cab and walked in.

"ALEX!!" My little sister Cassied screeched when I walked in the door.

"Hey crazy how are you?" I asked her. Cassie and I are 2 years apart. My mom left when I was 3 and a half years old but my dad insisted on keeping Cassie with him.

"Good." she said with a smile. When I got to my room I started unpacking. My room had all my "Childhood Memeries"  
if you could call it that. I walked over and sat in my window seat that looked over the front lawn. I was never the one to care what room I got but as I got older I needed the bigger room so Cassie and I switched.

I didn't go to school on the reservation like all of my friends. I went to a school on Forks. I had to go there because the reservation high school was full. My father really didn't want me to go but I had no choise.

I walked to school the next morning from the bus stop.  
I got to school and walked into the front office. " Hi I'm.." I was cut off by the secratery

"Alexandria Stevens I know." She said handing me a paper.

"This is the map and here is a paper to get signed." she said handing me a smaller paper.

I started walking towards the Tech room. As I was maybe 10 feet from the door I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry my fault."I stammered as I got up.

" No problem. Here are your books." He said polietly.

When I looked up I saw his beautiful face. Breathtaking eyes the colours of gold and orange mixed. His pale skin.

" Um bye." He said and walked away.

"Hey your Alexandria right?" an unfarmilliar voice asked me from behind. I turned around to see a short girl with dark hair that was straight as a pencil  
with dark green eyes.

"Alex." I said " But yeah."

" I'm Katie. You know who you were talking to?" She asked me wide eyed.

" Umm no who was that?" I asked her

" That was David Fraizer. Like the only cute guy at this school. But none of the girls here are good enough for him." she said a little jelous.

" Come on lets get to class before the teacher does attendance." She said dragging me towards the door.

"You take Tech?" I asked astonished.

"Only for extra credits." She said.

"How about you?" She asked me

"I have always been interested in Tech class." I told her trying to end the converstaion by pretending to be into my book.  
When I was on my way to art class I bumped into David again.

" You must be everywhere I go." He asked as he chuckled.

"Accually I was heading to art class." I said losing myself in his honey golden eyes.

" What a coincidence so was I." He said with a smirk on his face.  
I walked over to an empty table and he sat down beside me.

"So Alex why are you at forks?" he asked

"H..ow do you know my name ?" I asked stunned

"Do you like Alexandria better?" He asked

" N...no Alex is fine but I mean everyone meets me and calls me Alexandria at first." I say

"Oh I see. I heard you talking to Katie." he said.

**More?? Some ideas?? come on people don't be afraid to review**


End file.
